


[Podfic] Lock all the Doors Behind You written by entangled now

by Reading_girl912



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Violence, possessivenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_girl912/pseuds/Reading_girl912
Summary: He has no idea what you're supposed to say when you find one of your...werewolf acquaintances, completely out of their mind, growling like they're about to see what your insides taste like. There's no handbook for this. Stiles is thinking that if he survives he might write one.





	[Podfic] Lock all the Doors Behind You written by entangled now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lock All The Doors Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522776) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



My Tumblr <https://hockeybois912.tumblr.com>

 

[Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uy170uialkrbrl0/%7BEntanglednow%7D++Lock+All+The+Doors+Behind+You++-+6_25_19%2C+8.19+PM.m4a)

Song: First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back!!! Thanks For Listening!


End file.
